Oblivion
Oblivion, real name Priscilla Caruana, is the daughter of Belmez and Terra, although was very much unaware of her heritage until much more recently in her life. During Terra's time on Earth, her and Belmez conceived a child, but Terra was killed long before the baby could even develop, so Terra later decides to create a being with the DNA of them both, placing her on the Earth, to give the life that never was, a second chance. Calling herself Oblivion, her given "hide your identity" name, she hates her real name, considering it to be ludicrously out of fashion - she holds no animosity to the parents that gave her that name, nor the name itself, but she doesn't like using it in modern society. She was born around 11 years before Kyuuketsuki, with her memories unlocking (see Terra in Higher Powers) around the same time that Cry Tears Of Crimson came to it's end. Being technically a "quarter-god" with Belmez's DNA running through her (who himself learns casting with absolute ease), she is a force to be reckoned with. She learns of the events of Endgame minutes after it ends - Belmez wanted to keep Oblivion safe, so kept her away from the entire fracas of Jon and the Hunters. On Belmez's death, he contacts her by earphone (having stolen several of them from the Hunters, too many for just himself, Cain, and Seth), and she pinpoints his location, confirming his death. Hacking into a satellite, one of the skills she picked up from a sheltered life, she watches her father's last moments, his killer, and, even worse, her own mother resurrecting everyone but Belmez, ordering his corpse to be thrown away - something that made her distance herself from her mother. She dedicates herself to finding and ending the lives of Jon and the Hunters, teaching herself all the techniques that Belmez himself learnt, from casting to the use of Neon Nitrate. An excelled caster, owed half from Belmez's side and the other from Terra's, she is an exceptional master of this field, learning her own techniques, even creating her own perk - the somewhat sadistic Smile Of Oblivion - simply by waving her hand in front of her face, she can make herself so unbelievably sexually attractive to "man, woman, child, and donkey alike" that the victim will grind to an absolute halt, dead in their tracks, becoming no more than a puppet to her whims. Upon learning about Belmez's death, Oblivion used some of her father's riches to safeguard the house they lived in with paranormals guards of high repute, although these are torn to shreds by Artemis, who himself had a vendetta against Belmez and was looking to take revenge on him, albeit somewhat too late. Oblivion traces Jon and the Hunter's backstory and records, and, after training, finds the only non-hidden link, the other Hunters having been moved underground thanks to Cube's ability with computers - Jon - and travels to Cyprus to try to end him once and for all. Originally, Oblivion makes several failed attempts on Jon, and later, on realising who he is, Jolt. At one point, on learning that she happens to be in the very neighbourhood drinking in a bar, Roxanne is sent out to spy on her. Oblivion sees her coming, and uses the Smile on her - knowing that Roxanne has an optical cam beaming back to HQ, and makes her perform oral sex on her just to wind up Jon's team. (Apple later has the idea of taking samples of Oblivion's unique genetic structure (which he obtains by swabbing Roxanne's mouth in her sleep) and finding a perfect antibody to it, falling at the hurdle of having no-one in the area with this level of biology. He later meets Cube, who gets to work on this serum). During Jon's second broadcast to find other paranormals, Oblivion hacks into the frequency, changing the wave to a brainwashing signal, turning all but a rare few against Jon. He and the remaining crew (including The Profesionals, who are based on the other side of the island and therefore out of the broadcast range) move back to England. Oblivion and her newly formed crew follow.